The present invention relates to methods and systems of a steering system, and more particularly to methods and system for forecasting or predicting system states and controlling aspects of a vehicle and/or steering system based on the predicted system states.
Electrical power steering (EPS) systems use an electric motor as an actuator to provide assist to a driver while steering a vehicle. In today's market, automotive technology is evolving fast to embrace semi-autonomous and autonomous technologies by developing feasible ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance Systems) solutions. Instead of directly assisting the driver (by reducing steering efforts), EPS can also accept a position command from another control system to achieve directional control of a vehicle in certain conditions.